


They Said

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: rabbit of negative euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: Your life may look great from the outside but only you know what's really going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to John Finnemore for giving us Cabin Pressure and all those brilliant characters. This adjective does not describe Gordon Shappey though.

„He’s charming,“ they said.

„He’s attractive,“ they said.

„He’s a good sport,“ they said.

„They weren’t exactly wrong,“ she thought.

 

„He’s successful,“ they said.

„He’s rich,“ they said.

„He’s exciting,“ they said.

„All true,“ she thought.

 

„You’ll never have to worry about money again,“ they said.

„He’s gonna be an amazing father,“ they said.

„You’ll be so happy,“ they said.

„Never have people been more wrong,“ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please take a few seconds to leave kudos or a comment.


End file.
